grey_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
RC-1212
RC-1212 was a Clone Commando that was nicknamed Blaze. He was Leader of the Blitz Squad and he was trained by Wade Tay'Haai. He was secretly a spy for The Confederacy Of Independent Systems even though he would never betray his Brothers at the same time in The GAR He served under Master Deto Ni'tel and sometimes Saber Shan. He was forced to stay in The GAR after Blitz Squad and The ARC SPEC Troopers where going to make a run for Mandalore. He killed many Jedi For a long period of time till he was finally able to abandoned The Empire. He was found by Wade Tay'Haai and adopted into Clan Tay'Haai. Soon after he was told by Kad Kelborn that some Sith where emerging and that he need to hunt them down. Commandos:Clone Wars Begins Battle Of Geonsis The Sand slammed hard against Blaze's Helmet as the sand storm kicked up. Blaze led Night Squad through the sand as they blast through a line of SBDs. Blaze speaks through the comlink in his helmet " Admiral Zylo's base is Twenty Klicks to The North." He gets replys from Jeckel , West , Raven as they finished the SBDs . They arrive at the side blast door and Raven blasts the door in as they rush in cutting down two Geonosians who where standing guard. They make there way through the base to the command center. They enter above on catwalk Over looking it . They look down to see A single Human Male in a Admiral Uniform directing the air forces. West speaks " He Matches the data bases picture of him." Raven speaks "Shab how are we supposed to take him alive ." Blaze replies " Simple shoot to stun and pack Jeckel up like a Bantha." Jeckel groans and then the group jumps down as Admiral Zylo turns around . Blaze turns on his speaker and announces "Admiral Zylo you are under arrest for betraying The Galactic Republic To join The Confedracy Of Independant Systems " Zylo starts chuckling as Two Magna-Guards enter. The Droids activates there Electrostaffs and prepares to attack night squad as Zylo escapes . West speaks " I'll take them you guys get Zylo." Blaze nods and takes off running with Night Squad behind him. They reach the hanger as Zylo is running up the ramp to his Cruiser. Blaze switches to his stun blast and points it toward Zylo. Blaze speaks " Admiral you are going to come with us one way or other. " Zylo replies " I am afraid you are wrong." Then Zylo press a remote causing a explosion in the main reactor room. Jeckel speaks " ''Shab ''Wes'ika get over here!" West replies "----Can't---ake---Go---hout---Me." A explosion ripples through the building causing stones to fall. Zylo takes off in his shuttle when the group is occupied with West safety leaving the group behind as his base is being destroyed. Blaze replies "Not a option no man left behind where are----." A pillar crashes almost on Blaze blocking the Entrance. Raven yells over the third explosion " Blaze we got to leave or else we all going to die." Blaze sighs and then finally nods. Blaze and the squad runs out of the base as it explodes in on itself. Blaze and his squad heads to the foward base. They hop on the gunship leaving Geonsis behind. End Of Battle Of Geonsis ARC Troopers Jedi General Coming Soon! Battle Of Tatioone Coming Soon! Commandos: True Mandalorians Death On Carlac Coming Soon! Rescue Squad Coming Soon! Cross Over Coming Soon! Commandos: Who Do You Trust Republic Or CIS Coming Soon! Battle Of Mandalore Coming Soon! Battle Of Iridonia Coming Soon! Commandos: Betrayal Order 66 Coming Soon! The 501ist Coming Soon! Escape To Mandalore Coming Soon! Commandos: New Life Bounty Hunter Coming Soon! The Grey Knight Coming Soon! Jessica Skirata Coming Soon! Relationships Blitz Squad Blitz Squad was Blaze's Clone Commando Squad. More Coming Soon. Wade Tay'Haai Coming Soon Jessica Skirata More Coming Soon R9-DC More Coming Soon! Kad Kelborn More Coming Soon! Deto Ni'tel ARC-2001 Appearances